deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara alongside Sub-Zero (by Codgod13) Sub-zero and Scorion have just approached each other and are about to duel, when Scorpion feels something speeding toward him, and teleports away, just as a huge amount of sand pellets pulverize the ground where h just was. As Scorpion teleports to the other side of the field, he and Sub-zero see Sasuke and Gaara standing on a ledge. Scorpion yells in anger, unleashes a stream of hellfire at the two shinobi. Sasuke leaps away, and Gaara uses sand to move himself. Scorpion teleports directly behind Gaara and strikes at him with his Ninjato, but sand automatically block his strike. Scorpion starts trying to barrage through Gaara's shield, the two slowly move away from Sasuke and Sub-zero. Sub Zero creates an ice nugget, and rops it over Sasuke, but he dodges, and uses Phoenix fire jutsu to send a storm of fire balls at Sub-Zero, who creates an Ice Clone in front of him. Whenever, a fireball hits it, t turns to ice and sticks to the clone. Sasuke says, "hmm, ice clones? Never heard of them. Some hidden jutsu? Maybe I'll torture it out of you once I beat you." and rushes Sub-zero. The ice ninja summon the Kori blade and the two begin to duel. Eventually, Sub-zero gets the upper hand and disarms Sasuke, the latter teleporting back about a hundred feet, and begins chargin up a chidori. As Sub zero stabs at Sasuke, he ducks the weapon, and sends his chidori into Sub-zero's stomach, ripping clean through it. Sub-zero collapses to his knees, and Sasuke retrieves his sword by teleporting back and forth. He smiles, says, "Looks like I'm strong enough without Ice clones," and beheads Sub-zero. Meanwhile... Scorpion is sill trying to break through Gaara's defenses but can't, and is too fast for Gaara to get a clean shot. Finally, Scorpion is stationary enough for Gaara to trap him with some sand, Scorion is rooted to the floor by the sand. Gaara smiles and summons the Shukaku spear. Scorpion replies, "Well if that's how you want to play, then block this!" He releases an amount of hellfire big enough to barbecue two football fields. Gaara needs to recall every ounce of sand to protect him from the might attack, and us forced to use lots of precious chakra. Scorpion sees and opening and fires his rope dart, but the sand has recovered enough to block the strike, and Scorpion has left himself open as sand wraps around his ankles, curling up his body. Gaara use every bit of sand to focus on crushing scorpion, and he yells "SAND BURIAL!!" with enough force to shatter carbon steel. Just then, he feels a cold pain in his neck, and his last realization was that Scorpion had teleported from within the sand, and before he had time to recover, stabbed him in the neck. Scorpion smiles in victory, and goes to find Sasuke. As he is walking, he arrives just in time to hear sasuke say he doesn't need ice clones, and he feels anger that Sasuke was to kill Sub-zero, and not him. He yells, alerting Sasuke. Both warriors unleash their fire, Sasuke's magically created fire standing no chance against hellfire, he teleports behind Scorpion, but Scorpion had already teleported to where he though Sasuke was. Realizing teleporting is pointless, Scorpion blasts his rope dart and Sasuke dodges, grabbing the rope, and pulling Scorpion toward his katana. Scorpion dodges and slashes Sasuke's hand with a ninjato, then teleports away. Sasuke smiles to himself, and yells, "You just signed your own death warrant! SUMMONING JUTSU! GIANT SNAKE!" A snake as long as the willis tower is tall appears under Sasuke, and as Scorpion appears, he is shocked by the beast, giving it time to strike. Scorpion snarls and leaps to the side, launching his rope dart at Sasuke who is temporarily blinded by the rise in dirt, is impaled. Scrpion twists his hand and launches Sasuke into the sky. With a savage crack, he lands, and Scorpion stabs him again just to make sure. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Freddy Krueger (by Godkombat21) Scorpion decides to expand his power and take over other realms, starting with the dream realm. Quan chi opens a portal for Scorpion(against his will) and Scorpion emediatly finds himself in an old boiler room. There is a loud and menecing laugh echoing through the realm. As Scorpion looks up, he spies a hatted figure with a clawed glove. It was the dream realms current ruler Freddy Krueger. "So you want my realm eh?" Freddy says with a sinister grin. "Surrender or I'll take it." replies Scorpion with his sword out. Freddy lunges at Scorpion ready to slash him with his clawed glove. Scorpion quickly cuts off his arm. Freddy relieces what seems to be a yell of pain, but quickly, right before Scorpion's eyes Freddy's arm grows right back. Scopion attempts to slash at Freddy again, but Freddy quickly grabs his sword and knocks it out of his hand. Freddy then summons hellspikes which knock Scorpion back, but dosen't impale him. Scorpion then lashes out his spear which hits dead center in Freddy's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yells as his yanks Freddy in. Immediatly Scorpion engages in hand to hand combat, punching Freddy multiple times before kicking him over. Freddy shakes it off and tosses his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion catches it before the glove hits him in the face. The glove then disapears and reappears on Freddy's hand. With his patience whereing thin, Freddy angrily tosses Scorpion out of his realm, through the portal he came in. (Thinking he has won) Freddy begins to gloat. Suddenly Scorpion's spear comes through the portol and latches on to Freddy. "GET THE....OVER HERE" Scorpion yells angrily. He then pulls Freddy directly out of the dream realm. While Freddy tries to shake of the pain, Scorpion yet again engages in hand to hand combat. Freddy again shakes it of and begins swinging his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion then takes out his second sword and manages to cut Freddy's gloved hand off. He then slashes Freddy in the shoulder, making him get on his knees. At first it seems like Scorpion will decapitate Freddy, but instead he removes his mask and burns Freddy alive. Scorpion then lets out a yell of victory. TOASTY! Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage